


Secondes chances.

by AngelicaR2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Réincarnation!UA, Modern!UA] Traduction : Le 9 août 2014, au matin, Théon Greyjoy se réveille et se souvient de Westeros. C'est environ une minute plus tard qu'il réalise que Robb Stark est dans son lit. Théon/Robb. Hurt/Comfort. Happy End.





	Secondes chances.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109813) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



> Note de la traductrice (donc moi) : Cette fic est la traduction de la fanfiction Second chances ( /works/2109813), écrite par Keera, qui a accepté que je traduise sa fanfiction. Merci de m'avoir permis de le faire.
> 
> Qu'est-ce que je peux rajouter à part que j'adore ce ship, que j'aime les Réincarnation!UA et le fluff ? Et que donc j'aime ce texte !
> 
> Spoils : Jusqu'à la saison 5 ou 6, j'imagine, même si ça se déroule à notre époque. Et c'est la première fois que je traduis quelque chose qui n'est pas de moi... Donc mes excuses par avance si ça paraît maladroit par moments. (Ça risque de l'être.)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

Les yeux de Théon s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, alors qu'il poussait en même temps un cri de surprise.

Pendant un douloureux court moment, il se sentit désorienté, son esprit ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'étaient les murs peints et les posters autour de lui, ou la petite salle avec son plafond bas, l'horloge, les couettes, ou encore le ventilateur du plafond qui s'agitait lentement.

Son cerveau insistait sur le fait qu'il devrait avoir ici de froides pierres et des fourrures, et son esprit tout comme son corps auraient dû être brisés, il n'aurait pas dû avoir de nouveau tout ses doigts ou de cheveux noirs frôlant ses épaules.

Il avait été malade.

À Winterfell.

Sansa ne lui avait pas permis de mourir, à la place, elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait payer sa dette en la servant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Cependant, il savait qu'il ne serait pas resté en vie très longtemps, et il se demandait si en quelque sorte, elle était gentille envers lui autant qu'elle était cruelle, en ne le tuant pas immédiatement, et en essayant de le laisser racheter ses fautes.

Mais après tout, peu importe, il avait accueillit la maladie sans se battre.

Il aurait dû mourir depuis déjà longtemps.

 _J'aurais dû mourir avec lui_.

Un marmonnement léger et incohérent le fit sursauter aussitôt qu'il eut recouvré ses esprits, alors qu'il se souvenait vaguement qu'il était de nouveau vivant dans un autre temps, dans une époque située loin dans le futur.

Théon se retourna, et son cœur s'arrêta alors qu'il voyait qui se trouvait dans le lit avec lui.

_«_ _Suis-je ton frère, maintenant et à jamais ? »_

Robb Stark, plus vieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en tant que roi, était roulé en boule sous les draps et les couettes se trouvant près de Théon, ses boucles rousses étant dans un complet désordre.

Théon fut alors frappé par plus de souvenirs, des souvenirs de  _cette_  époque.

Il se souvenait d'un joyeux petit garçon aux cheveux roux de sept ans, qui se fichait bien du fait que Théon ait été en retard pendant deux ans parce qu'il ne savait pas très bien lire.

Il se souvenait des étranges sentiments qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'expliquer quand il était encore au collège, quand Robb était son seul ami.

Il se souvenait de Robb l'embrassant timidement quand ils étaient en seconde.

Il se souvenait de lui-même, en train de crier de joie en apprenant que lui et Robb allaient aller dans une université et un lycée technique qui se trouvaient dans la même ville.

Il se souvenait d'eux deux, explorant et achetant un appartement ensemble, une fois que Théon avait eu son diplôme et avait terminé son apprentissage...

Il s'étrangla soudainement, alors qu'il commençait peu à peu à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Il... il ne méritait pas ça.

Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Entendant ce bruit, Robb commença à bouger, et une paire d'yeux bleus endormie s'ouvrit alors :

« Théon ? Fit-il, fronçant les sourcils. Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Théon se sentit terriblement mal, mais heureusement, grâce à ses souvenirs récents qui lui étaient revenus en tête, il savait où se trouvait la salle de bain, et parvint donc à se rendre aux toilettes juste à temps pour commencer à vomir.

« Théon ! », Entendit-il Robb hurler juste derrière lui.

Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour refermer la porte en la coinçant avec son pied, et ce malgré le fait qu'il était toujours en train de vomir, mais Robb parvint à la saisir et la força à se ré-ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tu es malade ?

Oui, il était malade, véritablement malade, il était un homme dérangé, qui n'avait absolument pas le droit d'avoir accès à une quelconque forme de bonheur.

Surtout pas avec Robb.

 _Ça sonne comme_   _faible,_ _comme_ _balance_ _,_ _comme_ _monstre,_ _comme_ _inutile_. (1)

C'était ce qu'il était.

Absolument rien, si ce n'est un  _traître_  brisé et stupide...

Il sentit soudainement quelque chose de froid se poser sur son cou, et il réalisa alors que Robb y avait apposé un gant de toilette mouillé, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux s'étant laissé tomber à côté de lui.

« Théon, faut-il que j'appelle un docteur ? » Lui demanda Robb.

Et toute cette inquiétude, toute cette affection ne rendait tout cela que pire encore, alors que les sanglots de Théon s'intensifiaient et que la morve et les larmes se mélangeaient désormais avec la bile, se transformant rapidement en acide tandis que son estomac réalisait qu'il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à régurgiter à une heure aussi matinale.

 _J'aurais dû mourir avec lui. J'aurais dû mourir. Aurais dû mourir_.

Théon frémit quand une grande main commença à parcourir son dos.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien, calme-toi », Lui dit gentiment Robb, mais cela ne fit qu'amener de nouvelles larmes chez Théon.

\- Ne-non, S'étrangla Théon. Ne fais pas ça.

\- Que je ne fasse pas quoi ? Lui demanda Robb, toujours aussi inquiet, attentionné, et préoccupé, et... et... et toutes ces choses que Théon ne méritait  _pas_  de recevoir de sa part.

La main devint ensuite un bras lâchement enroulé autour de lui.

Théon le repoussa loin de lui.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Robb recula immédiatement.

\- Théon ? »

Il le sauverait cette fois.

Le sauverait de toutes les souffrances que Théon pourrait lui amener dans cette vie.

« C'est... c'est fini, c'est  _terminé_. Laisse moi tranquille ! Je-Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

Robb le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés par la surprise et le cœur brisé.

Théon dût utiliser tout ce qu'il avait de force en lui pour ne pas se jeter de lui-même sur le sol et implorer le pardon de Robb, quitte à s'étrangler encore avec ses larmes, mais ce Robb... ce Robb n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

« T-Tu ne veux pas dire cela, tu ne le penses pas. Tu ne peux pas ! Murmura Robb. Tu... nous avions _promis_... »

Il se souvint alors qu'avant de s'installer dans cet endroit, ils avaient passé un dîner ensemble.

Robb était là, souriant, un peu moqueur, mais toujours, oh-tellement sincère, et, les mots... il avait utilisé  _ces_  mots.

«  _Maintenant et à jamais ?_ »

Il se remit une nouvelle fois à vomir, et cette fois-ci ce n'était plus que de l'acide qu'il régurgitait ainsi, et qui lui brûlait la gorge et la bouche, et qui lui faisait tourner la tête d'une façon atrocement douloureuse.

Il sentit une main tenter de se poser sur son dos une nouvelle fois, et il la repoussa sauvagement.

« J'ai dit,  _Stark, ne me touche pas_!

Il voulait réussir à être le plus froid possible avec lui, à chasser Robb loin de lui tout de suite, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sangloter, et-

\- Théon, j-je vais partir. Seulement si... peux-tu répondre à une question pour moi ? »

Théon hocha la tête, crachant le reste de l'acide qu'il lui restait dans la bouche directement dans les toilettes.

Sa tête lui tournait encore terriblement, comme s'il risquait de s'évanouir à tout moment, mais il se prépara malgré tout à être horrible, à clamer haut et fort qu'il avait utilisé Robb, ou qu'il l'avait simplement trouvé amusant, ou qu'il le trompait depuis des mois, enfin, quelque chose,  _n'importe quoi_  pour le faire fuir loin, très loin de lui,  _maintenant_ , avant qu'il ne soit blessé-

« Est-ce que le nom Schlingue te dit quelque chose ? »

 _Ça sonne comme faible_. (2)

Théon se raidit pendant un instant, avant de s'effondrer contre les toilettes, sa tête retombant sur ses bras au lieu de tomber sur le plastique, tandis qu'il sanglotait de plus belle.

Robb... Robb n'avait aucune raison de connaître ce nom, même s'il avait eu à nouveau ses souvenirs de leur ancienne vie, il n'aurait eu absolument aucune raison de connaître  _ce nom_.

Il entendit Robb soupirer derrière lui, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il pria pour que son silence ait suffisamment exaspéré le membre de la famille Stark pour le faire partir, avant que d'un seul coup, deux solides bras ne s'enroulent autour de sa taille, un menton mal rasé se posant contre son dos.

« Tout va bien, mon cœur. Je sais. Je sais tout. »

Non.

Non, il ne savait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

« Tout va bien, Théon. Tout va bien, répéta Robb. Je le sais depuis longtemps.

\- Quoi ?

\- T-Tu te souviens ? Cette semaine-là, en seconde ? Quand... quand j'ai eu la grippe ? »

Théon hocha la tête.

Tout la famille Stark l'avait attrapée, s'il s'en souvenait bien, Catelyn avait d'ailleurs déclaré qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'elle avait toussé au dessus du dîner en le préparant une nuit...

« Ce n'était pas la grippe. Un matin, on... on s'est tous souvenu, admit Robb. Et... et pas mal d'entre nous... ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Surtout moi, puisque... puisque je venais tout juste... enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle. »

Théon hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

C'était arrivé seulement quelques semaines après la première fois où Robb l'avait embrassé.

« M-Mais, ensuite, puisqu'on se souvenait tous... nous avons rassemblé ensemble toutes les informations que nous possédions... nous avons beaucoup pleuré, aussi, mais... j'ai appris que tu n'avais jamais tué mes frères. Et... j'ai appris aussi ce qui t'était arrivé. Et... et j'ai juste... Je me suis dit que peut-être, peut-être que cette fois-ci, on pourrait bien faire les choses ? »

Théon marmonna :

« Alors... alors tu... même si ?

\- Je... pendant un moment, je me suis demandé... quand tu te souviendrais. Sauf que tout le monde ne s'est pas rappelé de sa vie passée, lui dit Robb. Chez les Lannister, seuls les deux frères se sont souvenus, et aucun d'eux n'était vraiment pressé d'en parler aux autres membres de leur famille. Je... je sais que c'est le cas des Tyrell, ils se souviennent depuis que leur grand-mère est morte. Renly aussi se souvient, contrairement à ses frères. Alors, puisque tu ne te souvenais toujours pas, je... je me suis juste dis que tu ne le ferais jamais.

\- Comment... comment as-tu pu me pardonner comme ça ? Lui demanda Théon.

\- Hé bien... tout d'abord, parce que tu n'as pas fait ce qui m'avait mis en premier lieu en colère contre toi, lui répondit Robb. Et ensuite... par les dieux, tu penses que j'aurais pu entendre Sansa me parler du nombre de fois où tu t'es juste effondré en souhaitant être mort avec moi, et ne pas le prendre en considération ?

\- C'est le cas. J'aurais souhaité mourir avec toi, hoqueta Théon. Je... j'aurais dû.

\- Il n'est rien que nous puissions faire à ce sujet maintenant, lui dit Robb. C'est ce que j'ai dit à mes parents, et c'est comme cela également que je vois les choses. Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé.

\- Je... sais que... je sais  _cela_ , maintenant, s'exclama Théon.

Robb lui tendit rapidement un verre d'eau pour qu'il puisse apaiser la douleur dans sa gorge, et il s'en saisit avec gratitude.

« Est-ce qu'il y a... y-a-t-il quelque chose... que tu pourrais... tu sais, que tu voudrais me demander ?

\- Juste une chose, fit Robb. Est-ce que... est-ce que tu avais prévu de faire ce que tu as fait depuis le début ? Ou bien est-ce que tu as juste été entraîné là dedans par les événements ?

\- La seconde hypothèse est plus proche de la vérité, même si elle est beaucoup trop généreuse par rapport à ce que je t'ai fait, lui dit Théon. Je... il  _fallait_  que je me prouve à mon père, que je lui prouve que je n'étais pas juste ton serviteur. Je n'aurais jamais dû... je... J'ai dit à quelqu'un, plus tard que je sentais que mon... que mon vrai père était mort à Port-Réal. Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter la maison. »

Il baissa la tête, attendant sa condamnation de la part de Robb, mais à la place, il se sentit être attiré plus près de Robb, qui passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Merci, dit calmement Robb. Allez, viens te remettre au lit. Il est hors de question que tu ailles au travail dans cet état là. Je vais les appeler de ta part. »

Bordel, Torth allait être furieuse...

Oh, dieux.

Il était en train d'apprendre l'architecture avec Brienne de Torth, la Dame Chevalier.

Oh, par les dieux.

« Est-ce que ma patronne est au courant ?

\- Oh... Jaime pense que c'est peut-être le cas, mais à vrai dire, elle n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, admit Robb. Allez, il faut que tu te lèves. »

Robb fut obligé de supporter presque tout son poids, tellement Théon tremblait.

Il faillit tomber directement sur le lit, uniquement sauvé de la gravité par la poigne ferme que Robb exerçait sur lui.

« Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. Je vais réchauffer un peu du riz d'hier soir, lui dit Robb, lui embrassant le front. Je... je sais que ça complique les choses, mais... je suis heureux avec toi, Théon. Heureux ici, et maintenant, et... j'espère que ça peut rester comme ça, d'accord ? »

Théon hocha la tête.

Même s'il n'avait pas eu envie de cela, ce qui n'était pas le cas, c'était ce qu'il voulait de tout son cœur, il aurait fait absolument  _tout_  pour rendre Robb heureux.

Et, si, d'une certaine manière, il arrivait à le faire...

« Je suis heureux, moi aussi. Je... j'étais juste... j'avais si peur de te blesser à nouveau...

\- Tu as essayé de me repousser, murmura Robb avec tendresse. Espère d'idiot.

\- Je sais. »

Robb soupira avant de l'embrasser.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Théon s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

Une part de lui-même était en train de se demander si d'un seul coup, il allait entendre la porte de l'appartement se fermer, si en réalité Robb s'était juste moqué de lui avant de décider de sortir et de le quitter, parce que normalement si Robb savait tout... il n'aurait jamais dû être ici avec Théon.

Tout ce qu'il entendit fut le micro-ondes qui sonnait, et Robb qui pestait face au tiroir qui lui résistait et dans lequel, pour une raison inconnue, ils continuaient de mettre les couverts.

Robb revint et lui passa un bol remplit de riz, posant une bouteille d'eau sur la table juste à côté de Théon.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la commode et se saisit de son téléphone, feuilletant à travers ce qui devait être une liste de contacts, avant d'en choisir un en particulier, et de porter le téléphone à son oreille.

Théon souffla sur le riz.

Même quelque chose d'aussi peu chaud devait probablement trop l'être pour sa gorge pour l'instant.

« Hey, Brienne, salut, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais je voulais que tu saches que Théon ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il est malade comme un chien en ce moment- »

Comme un chien.

Ah ah.

Comme si il valait plus qu'un stupide clébard...

« Merci, je vais le lui dire. Oui, je pense appeler un docteur. Au revoir. »

Robb sourit.

« Au moins, ça, c'est fait.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as cours aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Théon.

\- Non. On est samedi, tu te souviens ? L'interrogea Robb.

\- Oh. Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Théon, je sais que tu ne me crois pas vraiment pour l'instant, mais tout va bien se passer, lui dit fermement Robb. Seulement... donne-toi seulement un peu de temps pour t'acclimater à tout ça, d'accord ? Ma famille a eu besoin d'une foutue semaine entière pour le faire, après tout.

Théon hocha la tête, clignant des yeux pour évacuer ses nouvelles larmes.

« Je... est-ce que j'ai l'air idiot si je te dis que rien de tout ça n'a l'air réel ?

\- Non. Ça... ça m'a pris un moment. Et je dois admettre que je... j'appréhendais un peu de te voir, la première fois que je suis retourné à l'école, admit Robb. Mais... mais ensuite, j'ai réalisé que j'étais complètement sincère à propos de cette histoire de « secondes chances », et que je voulais vraiment _,_ _vraiment_  en avoir une avec toi. Je veux dire... nous nous sommes pas mal trompés sur certaines choses, non ?

\- Si, approuva Théon. Et pas toujours l'un avec l'autre.

\- ... Sansa... elle m'a dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé, lui dit Robb. »

Théon secoua violemment la tête.

« Non.  _Non_. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas penser à ça.

Il commençait à déraper, il le savait, et il se souvenait à nouveau de Schlingue, et Robb avait entendu parler de Schlingue, et il serait bien damné si il laissait jamais Robb _voir_  ou  _entendre_  Schlingue.

\- Okay, murmura doucement Robb. Okay. Mais est-ce que je peux te dire... que quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient en train de te fouetter, je leur ai dit d'arrêter ?

Théon acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr. Bien sûr que tu peux le dire. »

Cela ne valait pas absolument rien, après tout... à vrai dire, cela lui importait beaucoup de savoir que Robb n'avait pas voulu que même cela lui soit fait, même quand il le haïssait toujours.

« Je pense que je préfère cette vie-là, dit Robb après quelques instants. Où nous ne sommes pas des seigneurs, ou des rois, et où nous sommes juste nous. Juste un architecte et un futur biologiste.

\- Toi seul a autrefois été roi, lui dit Théon.

\- Oui, et tout le monde s'accorde à dire que j'ai fait un excellent travail quand je l'étais, répondit Robb avec ironie, riant. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai toujours réagi comme un cerf devant les phares d'une voiture quand quelqu'un voulait m'élire comme délégué ? La dernière fois que j'ai été élu pour occuper une quelconque charge... non, merci bien ! »

Théon laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage, et Robb lui offrit en voyant cela un immense sourire.

« Et voilà, lui dit le Stark, passant gentiment son pouce le long de la lèvre inférieur de Théon. Je te l'avais bien dit. »

Théon posa le reste de son riz ailleurs, et se laissa tomber à côté de Robb.

« Est-ce que je peux rester allongé ici à côté de toi pendant quelques temps ?

\- Aussi longtemps que tu le veux, mon cœur, lui répondit Robb. Aussi longtemps que tu le veux. »

Théon décida alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement vivre avec ça.

(1)  _It rhymes with weak and sneak and freak and meek_. En anglais, tout ces mots riment avec Reek, le surnom que Ramsay donne à Théon (« Schlingue » en français), et j'avoue ne pas avoir réussi à retranscrire ça de la même façon en français, parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de mots équivalents qui puissent vraiment aussi bien rimer avec notre mot à nous. J'ai essayé de trouver des mots en e pour que ça puisse plus ou moins rimer, ou au moins se finir de la même manière, mais c'est pas vraiment une réussite. Du coup, ça rend moins bien. Si vous avez des suggestions à me proposer, n'hésitez pas.

(2) Même problème que précédemment. C'est dommage, parce qu'en anglais, ce genre de phrase a vraiment un impact quand on la lit.


End file.
